Home
by kurosora1984
Summary: As long as we've got each other, we've got it made. Happy AkuRoku Day 2010!


**Author's Note:** Happy AkuRoku Day 2010 y'all! Have yet another oneshot, derp derp. XD

I had nooooooo ideas this year and doubted I'd be able to post anything, but then I spent this past weekend in the arms of the beautiful Kiki (Atomic-Clover) and came back with a whole list of things to write about. This is the result of smushing together a few of those things she wanted to see. So obviously it be dedicated to her, in a humble attempt to make her happy. 8D

And also to all of you, as a gift on this fair day when we celebrate the most fucking adorable and undying OTP _ever_. X3

* * *

After fifteen hours, the highway got boring. The constant flashing of the dashed white line down the center got hypnotic, even more so as the light faded and the middle of the road became a narrow strobe light of reflectors. The bland switches between fields and trees on either side of the highway began to fade from sight. The other cars on the road had long since ceased to fascinate. And Roxas had run out of cigarettes an hour ago. His fingers were twitching occasionally now, with a frequency that would slowly increase the longer he went without nicotine…or something else just as tantalizing.

Blue eyes glanced sideways, raking slowly over the thin form of his driver. His lover. His illicit summer fling. _His._ Axel was relaxed, eyes on the road, radio tuned to something sort of mellow and nothing at all like Roxas' kind of music, which had given Axel a headache within the first hour. Contemplatively, Roxas clicked the barbell in his tongue against his teeth, eyeing the way Axel's long fingers wrapped loosely around the wheel. That was kind of hot. Especially since he could so easily imagine them wrapped around something else. Just like that, too – loose. Like Axel always did when they were getting sweaty and naked and he finally got to the good part and touched Roxas for the first time. Because he always started gentle, and mostly stayed gentle, unless Roxas found a way to drive him so crazy that he lost it and went wild.

It was Roxas' goal every single time they fucked.

Not that he was unhappy with the way Axel held him. Hell, he fucking loved it. If he hadn't been satisfied, there were plenty of other vacationers in his little coastal town for the summer, and he was young and hot and he knew it. Summer was the best time for livening up his sex life. Married men on vacation tended to get very, very frustrated after the first week or two. After they screwed their wives until they were tired of it, and then began to get sick of the constant presence of their "soul mate." They made superb temporary sugar daddies, and Roxas never needed a summer job.

Not this summer though. This summer, a young college student had come with his family, and Roxas had only fucked a couple married men before he noticed the striking crop of red hair on the beach one day…and the toned, slender body attached to it. He wasn't one to masturbate much – didn't need to – but he'd watched Axel on the beach that day and touched himself. And then he'd made it his motherfucking _mission_ to meet the guy and get into his pants as quickly as possible.

Axel had been taken off guard and – by design – under the influence of a few too many margaritas when Roxas had led him to an out-of-the-way clearing far from the busy clutter of the nighttime beach crowd…and pushed him down on the sandy earth and grabbed his cock. He hadn't stood a chance – Roxas had seduced him mercilessly, and done the best damn job he knew how to do. Still, he had figured his odds were 50-50 the next day – Axel would either punch him the next time they met, or he'd be up for more.

Roxas hadn't counted on Axel interpreting their encounter as a rather sudden start to an actual _relationship_. The honest green eyes had seemed confused by his confusion, and the sincere, deep voice had asked, a little sadly, if he'd misinterpreted things. Did Roxas not like him after all? If he'd done something unwelcome when he was drunk, Axel was sorry, but…

Kissing was a good way to shut Axel up. Actually, it worked like a charm…every damn time. And fucking Axel was so nice that Roxas didn't give a shit about what the young man wanted to call their relationship or the fact that he was ignoring a lot of potential sugar daddies and basically wasting his summer. He _definitely_ didn't mind sneaking around and hiding from Axel's parents so that the young man could stay a model son in their eyes. All Roxas cared about was the way Axel held him in his arms and kissed his skin like he was kissing his tainted, love-craving soul. All Roxas wanted to do was spend time with Axel, and talk, and flirt, and then fuck like animals and after that watch the sun set and the stars come out while Axel marveled over how many of them you could _see_ and Roxas just snuggled in his arms and ignored the tingling idea that Axel would leave both him and the stars behind when summer ended and he returned to his college in the city.

When Roxas' mother had caught him sneaking in around dawn and smashed the bottle in her hand against the doorframe and started hitting him the next minute, and when she'd finally collapsed in tears, mumbling the usual nonsense about being a bad mother to a bad son, Roxas had turned right around and walked out, and his feet had only known one direction to go. He still didn't know why he'd turned to Axel just then, but he had, and the surprised green eyes he'd parted from just hours before had watched him closely without commenting on the bruises as Roxas said something crazy he'd been dying to say.

"Hey…let's get out of here."

A blink. "And go where?" Axel was surprisingly calm. And quiet. But that was because they were outside his parents' cottage and probably trying not to wake anyone.

"I don't care. Anywhere. Let's just go. Away. Please?"

Axel glanced at the cottage, and a lump of ice that passed for his stomach sank toward Roxas' shoes. There was doubt there. Doubt didn't do crazy things. Hell, _Axel_ didn't do crazy things. Axel went to college. Axel played varsity basketball. Axel did his homework and went on vacations with his parents and sister and didn't smoke or sleep around or throw his life out the window for the hell of it. He _had_ a life, so Roxas understood him wanting to hold onto it.

"Can you wait here a sec?"

A pause. Uncertainty. "Yeah?"

"Be right back."

When he came back, he had shoes on and was dropping his wallet into his back pocket and had his parents' car keys in hand. And Roxas had snapped his mouth shut before Axel could catch him gaping, and they'd driven the hell out of Roxas' hometown with nothing but the clothes they were wearing and the tennis rackets in the trunk and not turned back all day.

Axel had about five energy drinks in him by now just to stay awake, but he was relaxed and not jittery like at first. Roxas was getting jittery from the continuing lack of nicotine and the knowledge that he was at least fifteen hours from anything familiar, and the high from leaving had faded, but all in all?

He was happy.

It wasn't that he hated his town or his mother or his school. It was just that it had never felt right to him, never felt like home, and the niggling irritation that feeling had always caused him had been driving him slowly over the edge for almost ten years. He didn't care if he never went back. Sleeping around and acting up weren't enough anymore, not since he'd met Axel, and he didn't want to think about the fact that Axel's college started in two weeks and he didn't want to get hit by his mom anymore and he didn't want to keep _holding still_. After fifteen hours of driving, he hadn't had nearly enough. It was exactly what he wanted to do.

Just…maybe not on the highway for a change. The settling darkness was giving him even less to look at, and the creeping boredom, while nothing _like_ the prickling irritation of life in his hometown, was still getting under his skin a bit.

"Hey…can we get off the highway for a bit?"

Axel glanced at him for a moment before looking back to the road and checking the upcoming signs for their location. "Somewhere you wanna go?"

"No…" he admitted. "I just wanna look at something different for a bit. I've never been…wherever we are."

One shoulder shrugged. "Sure. I'll take the next exit."

The next exit was one of the ones that looked fucking abandoned. It boasted one lonely gas station – where they didn't stop, having filled up not too long ago on Axel's credit card – and not much else apart from trailing country roads.

"Preference on direction?" Axel asked.

"Nope," Roxas answered. They went left.

The road sloped and trailed lazily through fields and forest, past occasional farmhouses and through regular intersections. It was fine for a while, but then it was getting even darker and the scenery was getting bland again, and the speed was too slow and boring compared to the highway, and Roxas' fingers started fidgeting again.

Axel must have noticed. "Want me to turn around and go back?" His voice asked from the driver's side of the dimly-lit car.

"Nuh-uh. Nope." No question there. But… "You can go faster though." Lips curled just a little mischievously as they said it.

He could hear the answering grin. "I can? Really? Is that just an option…or did you _want_ me to?"

Smirking now, he glanced to the side. He could just see the answering smirk by the dashboard lights and the last light in the sky. "I want you to," Roxas breathed.

"You want me to what?" Calculated innocence in the question. _Fucking tease_. How Axel could be so normal and yet so…different… Roxas loved it.

He let his voice melt. "I want you to go _faster_. Faster, Axel, _please…faster, faster, mmmmmh!_" The engine growled as Axel pressed the accelerator down, eyes sparkling briefly in the dim light before he turned all his attention to the road, gunning it down the empty country lanes while Roxas encouraged him with, "Yes, _yes_ like that Axel, _more…!_"

The road took on an almost living quality all of a sudden. It was dark and dangerous and writhing into the blackness ahead, and they were shooting over it, floating, flying, all Roxas' boredom cured by the adrenaline jolt of _speed_, and fuck everything else. Fuck everything but the _rush_, the feeling of the wind in his hair when he rolled the window down, and the lean, beautiful young man beside him, driving him on a roller coaster through who the fuck knew where and looking so sexy right now, so solid and hot and _attractive_ and _close_ that he didn't know what was taking his breath away – the speed or Axel or both – only that he could barely gasp from the exhilaration and _fuck_ he was getting a boner looking at Axel and thinking that they needed to pull over soon…in the nearest _field_, damnit.

And then flashing colored lights hit Roxas' eyes, reflected in the mirrors as the cop they'd just shot past without even noticing pulled out of his hiding spot and came after them.

"Shit…" Axel breathed, and Roxas felt about the same, not to mention severely cockblocked…but then the engine revved higher.

Blue eyes wide with shock and disbelief and the beginnings of awe, Roxas stared at the shadowy outline of his lover. "What are you doing?"

Axel just grinned with a hard edge. "Hang on."

Well. It was a damn good thing Axel's parents owned an Audi. Roxas' mom's rickety old Volvo wouldn't have done it at _all_.

And with that, the road was thrashing beneath them with even more wild vigor as they shot forward, taking turns way too fast, careening over both lanes just to stay right side up, Axel intense and focused and scaring the everloving _shit_ out of Roxas…who loved it, _oh did he ever._

They nearly went flying into way too many fields and trees and farmhouses. They nearly got caught. They damn near almost _died_. But they didn't. They got far enough ahead, and then Axel made a split-second decision at an intersection and nearly sent the car into a spin as, tires screeching, he skidded and slid and…made the turn.

He cut the car lights at once but kept driving, slower now, but feeling his way forward to the first side street. A turn and another turn and another and they were on dirt roads and there was no one behind them. Axel dared to cut on just the fog lights and pulled off the dirt road down a little dirt lane, then turned off the lights and the car and sat back, releasing a long, exhausted sigh. Roxas felt about the same. The tension and adrenaline drained out of him in a rush, leaving him shuddering and weak…but still so, so turned on. He was breathing heavily – so was Axel – and Roxas felt like he couldn't fucking tear his _eyes_ off his lover. _His_. His Axel, who wasn't anything near as fucked up as Roxas probably was, but who had never cared about that and wasn't scared of things like rules and laws and shoulds and shouldn'ts.

"Sorry about that," _his Axel_ sighed, running a hand through long, red, beautiful hair. "Really didn't feel like getting pulled over tonight."

"Me either," Roxas breathed, eyes alive with desire as he stared at the dim shadow he wanted to _see_ better. He wondered, briefly, just how far out in the country they were. The cop probably wouldn't find them now, and if he didn't have to worry about any people nearby who might come along…

_Fuck it_. The next minute, Roxas stopped caring, even if they _did_. He just reached up and slowly flicked on the overhead interior light. Axel blinked a few times, looking at him curiously. Soon, however, understanding dawned in those green eyes. After all, Roxas was still wearing the same swimming trunks and shirt he'd worn yesterday when he met up with Axel…the same ones he'd then taken off for most of the night, then put back on, then not had the chance to change out of at home, then walked back to Axel's parents' cottage in…and now…

Axel was sharp, and his eyes had a habit of straying when he looked at Roxas anyway. It would have been downright impossible for him to miss his lover's obvious erection. Small red eyebrows went up in surprise just before a slow smirk crept over Axel's face. When he spoke, his voice had dropped and quieted a little. Just enough.

"Hey now…I didn't know near-death experiences turned you on. You should've told me."

Eyes half closed and breathing heavy, Roxas was slowly leaning forward. "Near-death experiences with _you_ turn me on. And I'm telling you now."

"Good to know," Axel murmured, leaning in as well. "What should I do with this new information?"

Roxas' lips parted at the brush of hot air, yearning for contact. "I think," he whispered, "that fucking my brains out would be an appropriate response." He didn't really give Axel a chance to answer, either. The other man was just humming in agreement or pleasure or something like that when Roxas connected their open mouths, moving slowly at first, sensually, because that was how Axel liked to start. And Roxas had found that it worked better to ease his lover into it, make him lower his guard while the heat melted them both until Axel forgot about restraint and Roxas got what he was after.

So he slid his tongue forward and pushed his body over the gear shift until he was awkwardly sprawled in Axel's lap and the man's tongue was playing with the metal barbell in Roxas' and large hands were gently caressing him. That done, Roxas pressed a little closer, hands dragging through Axel's hair and tongue moving a little faster, more insistently. He was taking it slow, but…well, he couldn't take it _too_ slow. Not when his loose trunks were rubbing his too-hard cock and sending jolts of heat through his body already. Not when Axel still smelled oh so faintly of the things they'd done _last_ night. He hadn't had time for a shower before Roxas showed up again.

Moaning and twisting slightly to rub himself against the hard body underneath him, Roxas dragged the metal ball of his barbell over the roof of Axel's mouth, nipping a few times at wet lips before he pulled back, panting. Axel's lips had a hard time letting go. "Back seat?" He asked breathlessly. Roxas just moaned and nodded. The steering wheel was digging into his hip, and he couldn't do shit in this position, and Axel was so fucking hot and he _wanted_ him…

When the driver's side door popped open, both of them spilled out of the car in a jumbled mess, nearly hitting the ground but managing to keep their wobbly feet somehow. Axel was chuckling and catching Roxas' forearms, helping the giggling boy to stand as they got their balance. A step away from that door as it closed, and Roxas suddenly found himself pinned against the side of the car by a lean, hard body. Axel's lips were back, greedier than before, large hands running up his sides and pulling his shirt off for him as Roxas groaned. A thigh pressed between his legs, and Roxas welcomed the contact by thrusting his aching groin against Axel's leg.

Then the door was open, and Axel was yanking Roxas' shirt over his head and throwing it into the car. The shorter boy smirked lustfully, watching, then hesitated before climbing in. "Guess it'll be kinda hard to get naked in a small space like that…"

The small yellow light from inside the car reflected in green eyes that stared at him a moment before Axel's hands moved to tear off his own shit. "Guess so," he agreed. His shirt followed Roxas' into the front seat, followed by a pair of sneakers and a pair of flip-flops. And then Roxas instantly commanded all his lover's attention as he leaned back against the car, the metal warm against his bare skin, fingers playing with the ties of his trunks for a moment before slipping under the elastic and slowly, teasingly easing them off.

He didn't turn to look when he threw his last clothing into the car – blue eyes were locked on Axel's face as the young man stared, gulping once. Roxas knew he'd be salivating too. He was all too aware of just how much he affected Axel when he was naked and hard and on display like this. His lover would become his slave every time.

Like this time. Axel moaned under his breath, sinking to his knees in front of Roxas and reaching for him, fingers winding loosely around his length, just the way Roxas had been imagining them. Just like always. Slow, trailing strokes that were soon joined by a tongue, licking a trail up from his inner thighs, over his sac and then his cock, kissing and sucking a little like Axel was touching something precious. Because Roxas was precious. He knew that. He'd already realized why Axel touched him this way, what it meant to the young man, and this, too, was _his_. This adoration, this love – it belonged to Roxas, and he had no intention of letting Axel take his heart back. Ever.

Only a few sucking licks later, Roxas' knees were so weak he had to let himself sink back into the car, sitting on the edge of the back seat, momentarily grateful for the fabric interior rather than leather or, God forbid, vinyl. Axel's mouth followed, the man apparently happy to just suck Roxas off like this…but Roxas wanted more. If they had the energy for multiple orgasms later, they could blow each other a few times. But right now, he just wanted a whole fucking lot more of Axel than a blow job provided.

"Hey," his voice rasped hoarsely as he touched broad, bare shoulders, "stand up. Stand." Green eyes glanced up at him, and by the light inside the car, Roxas could see the large pupils nearly swallowing the darkened green irises. Roxas' eyes probably looked the same.

When Axel had obediently risen to his feet, the naked boy just grinned mischievously at him, eyes making a point of examining his denim shorts. Tugging gently on Axel's belt loops, Roxas brought him so close that Axel's bulging pants were practically all he could see. Then, with another naughty glance up at the shadowed, flushed face of his lover, Roxas leaned forward and nipped at the button. There was a trick to getting the button open on jeans without one's hands, but Roxas was something of a master at it, and when it was quickly undone, the zipper presented no challenge at all. Teeth tugging slowly, Roxas let the slight vibrations of unzipping drag slowly over Axel's hidden erection.

Hands were required after this, unless Roxas wanted to waste more time than he cared to. Obeying the needy ache he was feeling as his own body clamored for attention again, the boy quickly slipped his hands down over Axel's hips, removing the rest of his clothing as well and tossing it over his shoulder into the car. Grinning, he eyed the pale skin, noting the dark blotches he'd left on Axel's hips the night before. They were looking quite…sexy. Enjoying himself for a moment, Roxas returned to those spots, licking over them with long strokes of his tongue. Before long, he was licking Axel's cock too, gripping the thick erection and teasing the hell out of Axel's slit.

That was about the point where Axel's control started slipping and he pushed Roxas back again, the boy landing on his back on the car seat and grinning at the older man climbing in after him. Roxas wiggled himself further into the car and Axel shut the door behind them, and the next minute he pounced. Sweating bodies collided, Axel crushing Roxas down into the seat as he devoured the boy's willing mouth again. Roxas squirmed just a bit, bringing their cocks against each other, and then relaxed, sinking into the kiss and giving himself up to Axel's control.

Axel just started thrusting. _Grinding_. Shoving his hips forward and rubbing their erections together so hard, so sinfully good, and Roxas was arching and moaning and trembling because _yes, yes_ he _loved_ it like this and Axel was giving it to him and it was _perfect_. _Axel_ was perfect. Tugging on Roxas' barbell with his teeth and scratching down his sides just a little hard as Roxas scrambled desperately to brace himself better and thrust back and find something to grab onto, some way to anchor his hands and arms around his lover. But his hands slipped over sweaty skin over tense, hard muscles and Roxas couldn't get a grip unless he dug in with his nails, but that was fine because then Axel growled and kissed him harder and gripped his hips and lifted and Roxas groaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Axel's hips and barely gave the man a chance to position himself before Roxas was dragging him forward, impaling himself with Axel's hard cock and clawing and _screaming_ but not stopping. And Axel was damn near screaming too, gripping the front seat's headrest with one hand and Roxas' hip with the other, holding him up while the boy drove his ass against Axel's hips.

They paused there, trembling and tense and struggling for air. Roxas felt lightheaded and dizzy, cold sweats running over his body. He'd just spent most of the night before fucking Axel, so he wasn't nearly as tight as he could have been, but it was still rough, barebacking without lube. But that didn't matter, because he knew neither of them had any supplies with them – anything useful had been left at home, abandoned with the rest of their possessions – and he refused to settle for anything less than everything tonight.

So he forced himself to relax, and breathe, and let the shivers wash over him. Looking up, he couldn't help staring at Axel. His toned, gorgeous body nearly filled the narrow space in the car, and Roxas could just see where that smooth, firm abdomen led down to the place where Axel was embedded inside him. And then he looked up, up at Axel's face, tight with excruciating pleasure and just…beautiful. A tingling little thought surfaced – a thought Roxas had been having lately whenever they did this and Axel looked like that…

_I don't need anything else but this. I don't need anyone else but him._

Then Axel took over, and Roxas let him. He gave up every bit of control to just submit to Axel's passion, to the way Axel made love to him. Because that's what it was. He knew. He still called it fucking, but he could tell the difference. Married men fucked him. Axel never had. Axel made love to him and had done so every single time. Roxas hadn't said anything about it yet, but he knew.

It was in the way Axel touched him. The way he opened his eyes and _looked_ at Roxas, not just at his body, but at his face, gazing at him as he pulled back and slid forward again, then again, a little harder. It was in his voice when he moaned Roxas' name, in his touch when he reached for Roxas' hand and wove their fingers together and braced himself on that hand, pinning it by Roxas' head. It was there even when the pace got wild, even when Axel very soon lost control and couldn't keep himself from just _thrusting_, just frantically _pounding_ into Roxas' body, the force jolting him every time, shoving him along the seat until the top of his head was bumping into the car door with every thrust, not that he cared. And he could still feel it in the comforting squeeze of Axel's hand in his and on his hip, even after he couldn't see his lover's face anymore because his eyes rolled back in his skull and his every exhale was a groan or a scream or Axel's name and his every inhale was a gasp as Axel fucked him _no made love to him_ so fucking hard Roxas didn't give a shit about anything else in the world. Just Axel.

Without warning, Roxas came, screaming as his body climaxed, _"Axel, Axel, Axel, aaagh!"_ He rode the pulsing pleasure as far as it would go and didn't even notice the hot fluid splattered all over his stomach and chest. He did notice, as he opened his eyes, the look of agonized lust and desire and worship on Axel's face, and he vaguely remembered that, since they were in the middle of nowhere, Axel probably wouldn't allow himself to come inside Roxas, even if it killed him to pull out.

Well. Maybe he could make it better.

"Axel…" he groaned, "Nnnh…ngh…c-come…"

His lover was panting. "Al…most…Roxas. I'm gonna…"

Roxas licked his dry lips. "On my face…"

Green eyes opened a little wider, though they remained hazy with lust as Axel rocked in and out a few times, slower. "What?" He gasped.

"Come…on my face…" Roxas moaned softly, explaining with a weak smile. "Do it, Axel. Give it to me…I want to feel your…hot come…all over my face. Please?" That would do it. He was very damnably aware of the power of that one little word when he whispered it all hopefully like that. Axel always, _always_ gave in.

Sure enough, Axel groaned deeply, his cock throbbing inside Roxas as he thrust in once more, leaning forward and kissing the boy quickly…then stopping. Just for a moment. Just to look into that face and force Roxas to meet his eyes, which he did, blinking once, unsure what was going on. Axel was looking at him so intensely, and he opened his mouth to speak…

"You…" His jaw worked uselessly a moment before he seemed to find his voice again. "I…You mean…everything to me. Roxas…you're my life."

A sudden tremor raced through him as he heard that, listened to the sincerity in those words and that tone. Drawing in a shuddering breath, Roxas could only murmur, "O-oh…"

And then he groaned again as Axel pulled back for a few more fast thrusts, then slowed and slipped out of Roxas' body. The boy watched him climb forward, the angle incredibly awkward for Axel's tall, lanky frame, but still manageable. Then Roxas was watching as Axel gripped himself and stroked his own cock hard and fast, so close to Roxas' face that the boy damn near leaned forward to lick before he remembered that he couldn't very well do that when Axel had just been inside him without a condom on, damnit. But his help wasn't needed anyway. A moment later, Roxas was gazing up through lowered eyelids as Axel came, grunting and shooting his come onto the boy's face. Unable to stop watching, Roxas parted his lips to catch some of it, letting the rest cover his features in pale white ribbons of hot fluid, dribbling over his face as Axel kept coming and coming like he hadn't come just the night before and damn near every night before that.

It was so hot. It was so good. And Roxas drank in the sound of Axel gasping his name as his lover finished, and he was half sad that it was over and half relieved, because he'd almost fucking gotten hard again just from that. But it was fine, Axel was done and collapsing in an odd heap on top of him while Roxas relished the feeling of the fluid on his face and the warm prickling of afterglow.

When they had gotten their breath back, Axel moved to kiss him, and this wasn't unexpected, because Axel _always_ kissed him after sex. He didn't seem to care if Roxas' mouth tasted like semen, he always delved in with his tongue just as sensually as before they fucked, and his after-sex kisses were always so relaxed and melting and wonderful. Roxas thought they might be the best kisses he'd ever had or ever would have.

What he hadn't expected, however, was what Axel did after he drew back. Their lips parted with a soft, wet sound, and Roxas opened his eyes to meet the green ones gazing adoringly into his. They were both smiling softly, so satisfied, so content in each other's sticky, hot arms…and then Axel leaned slowly forward again, his tongue flicking out, and the hot, wet touch traced from the corner of Roxas' mouth down over his jaw, lapping at a trail of come… Roxas swallowed, hard. His breath hitched. And when he softly spoke, his voice was a little high from surprise.

"A-are you…?"

He could feel Axel's lips move against his cheek as the man answered in a low purr. "You're all messy. I'm cleaning you up."

His spine tingled and his stomach tightened as Roxas swallowed. This was his lover. _His Axel_. And he closed his eyes and just _felt_ as his Axel slowly, gently tongued over his face, cleaning him carefully and thoroughly. And every time Axel's mouth left his skin for a moment, the man was whispering softly to him.

"You're so beautiful…Roxas, you're amazing…God, that was so good, Roxas…so hot…sexy…you're fucking incredible…"

Between responding kisses, Roxas murmured, "Well…you're the one who was…driving like a demon out of hell…turning me on like that…"

Axel smiled, nudging their noses together. "I'll have to remember that. For next time."

Roxas had to bite his lip at that, trying to keep down a giggle and not really managing.

They shifted and twisted and ended up swapping positions, since Axel was the heavier one, and they blissfully went to sleep just like that, cuddled up and naked in the back of the car. Roxas was Axel's blanket against the cool night, and Axel grabbed their clothes to cover Roxas' back with. And when Roxas fell asleep, it was the first time he'd slept in Axel's arms all night, and it was the first night in ten years that he didn't toss and turn fitfully. He woke up a few times needing to shift position, but the dreamy contentedness he felt was nothing like the restlessness that usually disturbed his sleep.

It was a wonderful night.

When early dawn filtered sunlight through the car windows, waking him far earlier than he liked, Axel was there. Smiling and sleepy. And they snuggled a little longer, but soon had to get up. Both of them needed to stretch like nobody's business. Axel discovered that they were parked on a trail that paralleled a clear little stream, and Roxas discovered that the water of the stream was fucking freezing, but they both felt disgusting, so they dealt with it. It wasn't so cold, really…not when your lover was watching you bathe with hot eyes and you were flushing and doing the same to him. Besides, a good water fight got the blood pumping nicely…and laughing together took Roxas' mind off everything else.

Eyes still sparkling with the fun, Roxas just couldn't resist making the game a little naughtier. Axel looked so tempting, his godlike body wet and glistening in the early morning sunlight, and Roxas couldn't help getting aroused looking at him. So he grinned and stretched like a contented cat, and then trailed his fingers over his wet skin, watching Axel through half-open eyes before touching himself slowly. He watched Axel's breathing speed up and his cock harden while he played with himself teasingly, and he watched Axel swallow and grip his erection like he was hanging on for dear life. Then they were both stroking themselves and watching each other hungrily, sliding forward through the water one tantalizing step at a time until the air wasn't cool on their wet bodies anymore because the heat between them drove the chills away.

Hands changed positions almost at the same time, and Roxas shuddered as Axel squeezed him and he moaned as his fingers slipped over the hot flesh of Axel's cock, and they jerked each other off without a word. Axel's free hand brushed damp, darkened gold hair off Roxas' forehead, and Roxas gripped a broad shoulder with his free hand, and they watched each other obsessively.

Roxas knew Axel's body almost as well as his own, so it wasn't hard to time it so that they climaxed together. And when Axel leaned down after, still panting, Roxas was ready to welcome his kiss, and they just made out a little until their legs got too cold in the stream and Roxas clicked his barbell against Axel's teeth and smirked and that was their signal to get out and sort their clothing out and get dressed.

"I really fucking need a cigarette," Roxas commented as the car got moving again, Axel frowning as he tried to figure out how to get back to the main road. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

"No idea," Axel hummed, then broke into a grin as he found a tree he recognized, quickly locating the main road from there. He stopped at the intersection, turning to look at Roxas. "Well…there's that gas station by the highway if we wanna go back. Or we can keep going. No clue what's ahead, but we'll have to hit another gas station or a town or a highway eventually, right?"

"Yeah…" Roxas turned his head back and forth, trying to get an idea what might be on this road. His cravings were pointing him solidly toward the only known nicotine in the area…but that meant going back.

"Do you wanna head back to the highway…or see what's ahead?" And Axel was watching him, and there was maybe something in the tone that was asking more than that. Asking what Roxas wanted…if they were done yet. Roxas didn't want to be done. But he needed to be sure…

"I don't want you to leave me." He stared at the fields a moment as the silence hung in the car, knowing Axel was watching him. Then he turned, unable to look away any more. Green eyes were quiet and serious when he met them resolutely. "I'm nothing but bad for you. You know I am. But I don't want to let you go."

The response was slow and careful. "I don't have a place to offer you yet, Roxas. I have one more year in college, and you need to finish high school…"

"I _know_ that." He leaned back in his seat abruptly, crossing his arms. His stomach was tying itself in knots and he needed a fucking smoke really bad and Axel…there was just no way Axel would _get_ this. In his world, it wasn't like this. He couldn't understand the urgency, the need to _leave_…

Because Axel had a life, while Roxas didn't. Axel had things worth keeping, so no matter what risks he took, he wouldn't go too far. He wouldn't throw everything away…like Roxas would…

"You're all I care about, Roxas." Startled, he glanced up again at those words. Axel's eyes were still watching him, serious and steady. But if he meant that…

"Run away with me." He meant to sound commanding, but it came out as a begging whimper and he knew it and it pissed him off but fuck it, he couldn't look away from beautiful green…

"If we do that…" Axel began, his voice even and measured. Then he paused, choosing his words. "You're mine. _Mine_. I don't care if you're bad for me, Roxas. And I'm bad at being patient too, but I'll do whatever I gotta to make sure I never lose you. This year might suck, but…after…that is, if you can wait for me…"

He didn't want to wait a year. But he didn't want to think of the rest of his life without Axel, either. He couldn't go back to the way he had been. "How?" How could he wait? How could Axel make room in his future for Roxas? How could they possibly stay together, when their worlds were so different and far apart…?

Axel smirked slightly. "Lotsa phone sex?" Then his smile softened as Axel reached forward, gently brushing a finger down Roxas' nose. "Lots of me choosing you…and you choosing me. That's how it works. If you want to…"

Roxas didn't understand…but he trusted. And he kissed his lover, _his Axel_, his illicit dream come true, his forever after affair, his destiny, maybe, or some romantic shit like that, whatever. It didn't matter. Roxas just kissed him because he was _him_ and if Axel would choose Roxas, Roxas would choose Axel every damn day for as long as he had days, starting right now.

But first they set to work bruising up their already-raw lips some more until Roxas was starting to get turned on again, which only complicated things because now he was wondering if they should turn right for cigarettes or left for the unknown or back the direction they came for some privacy again, even if his ass still burned. He wondered how much fucking they could fit into two weeks…

Axel echoed his thoughts, grinning against his lips. "For now, though, we've got…fourteen days, right? What should we do with them all?"

Feeling a little breathless, Roxas just stared into green, and he knew he was probably grinning like an idiot or a maniac or like someone who didn't fucking care anymore, as long as he was with Axel, because that was the only thing that mattered. And Axel grinned back, understanding, and Roxas could see everything he felt reflected back at him as the engine revved and the car turned left and they took off for somewhere, anywhere, who the fuck knew where and who the fuck cared, because they were going together, laughing into the quiet morning with the wind in their faces and the unknown ahead and hands locked together.

_Now and forever_.

~o~

**Note to readers!** Hey guys! If you read this because you're into Axel and Roxas and that's pretty much it, well...thanks! I hope you liked it! :D But if you _also_ wonder if this Kurosora1984 lady has anything else to entertain you, and if you are even a little interested in _other_ guys getting their sexy romance on, check out my current original story on FP! Links in my profile! Thank you, dears! :D


End file.
